All U Need
by Crysie1979
Summary: What happens when he decides to surprise his girlfriend one night.


Title: All You Need

Author: Crysie1979

Rating:T. I am good with ratings so all my stories will be rated T just in case I make some one upset with what I write.

Warning: mushy

Fandom: Glee

Couple: Lauren/Puck

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be mine. Not even going to try and claim them as mine. Wished that they were,. This story is fiction and it comes from my twisted mind. This has sexual acts involved please be warned and this is why all my writing will be rated T

Summary: This story takes place after high school and Puch is now a rock star and is going by the name Mark Salling.

Feedback: Please and thank you

A/N: I don't know if this will be more than a one-shot or not. I'd love to hear what you think... Please forgive all mistakes. I try to edit myself, but I always miss things.. I am new to posting and sharing my writing... Hope you like it...

You hear a noise coming from down stairs. It's the middle of summer and it one of them hot July nights. Not knowing what to do you get up and grab the baseball bat you happen to bring up stairs when you got home from the soft ball game you had with your friends. Walking down stairs you hold the bat ready to hit whatever comes at you. You are standing in the hall way looking down into the family room. You see someone moving. Slowly you make your way down to beat the shit out of the bastard who broke into your house. Your loving boyfriend is out on tour and won't be home for another 3 weeks but you wish he was there right now. The thought of him makes you stop. You are now picturing his naked body lying next to you in bed. His kisses, his touch, and the way he sucked on your breast. You feel the wetness between your legs. The thought of Noah Puckerman aka Mark Salling makes you want to go to where he is and fuck his and your brains out. A crashing sound brings you out of your thoughts. As you get to the door you see the shape of a man walking through your living room. You creep up behind him and just as you are about to hit him on the head the man turns around and grabs the bat. You are no match for this man, he is bigger and stronger then you. Grabbing you, he pulls you up against his body. You can feel his dick straining to be free of his pants. Trying to get free proves to be no use. He lowers his head to your face. "Baby (shuddering) it's just me Noah. Calm down and relax. I had a couple of days off and I was really missing you. I would sit in my room late at night and think about you and my balls and dick would ache to feel you under me. So I thought I would come home and you and I can make love all weekend long."

If you weren't wet before you sure as hell were now. Noah dropped the bat and placed his hands on your thighs. You had on one of his t-shirts that way you could feel close to him even if he wasn't there. Running his hands up your body he didn't stop until the shirt was gone. He was pleased to see that he wouldn't need to take anything else off of you. Pushing you down on the couch he stood just inches in front of you. Your eyes had now adjusted to the dark and you could see him just a clearly as if there was a light on in the room. He quickly took his shirt off and undid his pants. You could make out the tip of him sticking out. He bent over and took off his pants and then stood back up. You started at his face. You could see a smile start to form on his lips. Your eyes drifted down his neck to his chest and arms. So strong and muscular and that stomach. Then you see the one thing you want most. Noah was harder then you had ever seen him...not that he was small because he was fare from that. "I would lay there in bed when we were on the phone totally naked. The sound of your voice would make me hard in seconds. The whole time we talked I would sit there and stroke and rub my hand up and down my dick and right after we get off the phone I would go into the shower and cum." That did it he could feel you cumming and it was all he needed as he let go. He pulled out and laid down next to you with his head resting on you breast. Every now and then he would kiss them or stick his tongue out and lick your nipple. "Oh god Noah that was so good. I love it when you are like that. I missed you so much and I need to tell you something. You weren't the only one who would masturbate when we were on the phone. I missed being with you and I couldn't wait for you to get home where you could take care of me. I am one of the luckiest girls on this Earth. I love you..


End file.
